E.Tern Palu
E.Tern Palu, code name Regina Apis Idea was a support member of Illegal Frontier and a former member of Legendaria's army. Appearance Palu appeared as an overweight woman with a body highly reminiscent of a bee. Personality Palu was arrogant to the point of delusion, believing so much that she was beautiful that the Fairy Queen's reputation as a beauty in Legendaria drove her to believe that Legendaria was going mad. Her arrogance leads her to be blind to any other point of view than her own. History Incensed with Legendaria's near worship of the Fairy Queen due to her beauty, Palu took advantage of the death of Legendaria's Prime Minister to launch her own coup in order to correct the country that she believed was going insane. However, she was defeated by Legendaria's top rankers and escaped the country gravely wounded. At that point, she met with La Clima, who offered to give her the power she desired. Abilities Job Bug General(蟲将軍): A Superior Job of unknown grouping from the General series. An orthodox wide scale control job with skills that increases the status of the magical insects the user controls. *'Magical Insect Enhancement'(魔蟲強化): A passive skill that increases the stats of any magical insect the user controls by 100%. *'Colony for One':A passive skill that transfers any damage from the user to a magical insect they control. The effective range is around 3 km. *'Even a Worm Will Burn'(一寸の虫にも五分の道連れ): The final skill of the Bug General. Any magical insect the user controls will explode upon death. The strength of the explosion is dependent on the magical insects's status. The power is low compared to other final skills, but in return the user will not die. Modification Regina Apis Idea: Palu was modified by La Clima into Regina Apis Idea, a magical insect type monster. Since she asked for her appearance not to be modified, her original status was not increased, but because her race was changed to a magical insect, her status increased due to the effect of Magical Insect Enhancement. *'Apis Idea': Tians with high rank jobs who were transformed into Apis Idea, a a magical insect monster. They appear as huge bees with a shell and a poison stinger. Their intellect was completely removed and can only follow instructions from Palu. They have a function that allows them to transform into their monster forms from their human forms, which allow them to sneak into urban areas undetected. Their status is higher than that of a demi dragon type monster, or a level capped Master with level C status correction. However, because they have lost their intellect, the fighting ability has been reduced. *'Apis Idea Elite Guard': Tians with high rank jobs who were transformed into Apis Idea, a magical insect monster. This version directly work for Palu. Unlike the normal version, these do not possess a function to transform into their human forms so their status is higher. **'Dead Soldier'(死兵): A low rank job. ***'Last Command'(ラスト・コマンド): The only skill of the Dead Soldier, it allows the user to continue moving even after their HP reaches 0. At Level 1, the user can continue moving for 5 minutes. The Apis Idea Elite Guard were forced to take this job in order to make better use of Even a Worm Will Burn. In order to get over the disadvantage of not being able to move once the head is removed, backup brains are stored in various places in their body. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Created Monsters Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Deceased Category:Tians